HTTYD: Born on an Island
by FergS21
Summary: Hiccup tries to do his best to comfort Astrid while Valka and Gothi do their best. It has been a long night, but it proves to be the best thing that every happens in their life...SO FAR


**Hey guys! Here's a new one! Im starting to build my own world here. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, How To Train Your Dragon franchise is not mine nor anything in it. But some NEW characters are mine tho. Enjoy!**

It was late at night and most of the Berkians are asleep. Most – not all, and only the toughest and manliest Vikings are awake to overcome sleep. Why? No one knows why.

But in this perfect, starry, night, where the breeze is soft and cold and everything seems calm and peaceful, a sudden high–pitched scream broke through the dark awaking almost everyone, even Toothless who was asleep on a special platform on top of the chief's house.

Hiccup was panicking as his wife screams in pain. Their blankets were drenched with fluid as he ripped them off. He rushed to get more light in the room while his wife held on to her bulging belly.

Hiccup looked out the window, there were people outside, awaken by the cries. He quickly urged them to call on Valka, and Gothi.

"Quick! Astrid's giving birth!"

It was not as he expected it to be. He thought that babies would just come out of her and that would be it. No blood, no liquids, no screaming and carryings. This is what he saw on what everyone was trying to tell him about having a baby, that it was magical and beautiful, but Hiccup swears on his life, there is nothing magical and beautiful on what is happening in their room right now.

Soon, Valka came riding on the back of Cloudjumper. She quickly got off the dragon and rushed inside the house. She assessed the situation before she gave the orders to Hiccup. "Get as much pillows as you can; fresh blankets and towels and water. Hurry!" Turning to Astrid to hold her hand and comfort her.

Gothi came a short while later. She too assessed the situation. Hiccup came back with the pillows and blankets while Snotlout brought two buckets of water, but he didn't like what was happening so he casually went outside the house. Hiccup sat beside Astrid, holding her hand as tightly as she would while Valka covered her lower body with a blanket and Gothi went inside it.

Hiccup didn't really understand what was going on. He felt dizzy and nervous at the same time but he just kept on holding on, repeating the words "It's okay" over and over, not knowing what it really means. Everything was a daze. Astrid was screaming and grunting as she pushed, while Valka spoke to her in a soft tone.

"Push, Astrid. The head is out. Push."  
>The sight – the experience itself disturbed Hiccup. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Even Toothless who was peering in the big window seemed confused.<p>

It took a while. Hiccup would soak a towel in water from one bucket and gently dab it on Astrid's face and chest, trying to cool her down, or so he thought because it was just instructed by his mother. Even Gothi and Valka seemed to be having a little trouble. Outside the house people are gathering. Every one of them filled with hope.

Hiccup didn't know exactly how long it took for the baby to be born, but soon, Gothi was holding the baby in her arms.

Valka gave them both a warm smile that she obviously cannot hide. "It's a girl!" She said almost giggling in excitement.

Hiccup looked surprised; he didn't know what to say or what to do. Still holding on to his wife's hand, he looked at her. She was tired, her eyes were deep, tears and sweat flowed on her face but she managed to give a smile. They were both excited.

But Valka's face suddenly turned pale as the village elder pulled her to look at the baby. Her smile disappeared and was quickly replaced with an awful look. The baby was not crying, or kicking. It wasn't moving at all. Astrid turned to Hiccup, looking him in the eyes as if mentally asking him what's going on. She was confused and afraid, and so was Hiccup.

Valka held the baby in her arms and slowly passed it to Hiccup. The chief hesitantly reached out for the it as tears slowly run down his cheeks.

Astrid reached for their child, but was too weak to do so. "No…no…" was all she could say.

Hiccup didn't say anything, but rather he just looked at her. She was beautiful and already he was proud of her. But he didn't understand how she could be gone at the moment of her birth.

He opened his mouth once, but no words came out. He tried again, but still nothing. Then for the third time, he tried once more.

"Iona." He said softly, trying not to hold back his tears. "You are Iona…First of your name…Daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…Son of Stoik the Vast…" He held the baby to his chest. "You are as strong as your grandfather, as brave as your grandmother, as beautiful as your mother and as talented as your father…" He gave a small, weak "Ha" for losing a word for himself. "Please. Wake up."

"Hiccup." His mother tried to console him. "I'm sor-"

The baby moved, then again, and then she burst out crying. In fact that it was so loud that the whole village heard it, and they gave out a loud cheer.

Hiccup showed her to Astrid who took her in her arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"She's beautiful, Hiccup." She said softly. "And Iona is such a beautiful name."

Hiccup just smiled and hugged his new family. They were right; it was magical, like riding on a dragon's back. And it was more beautiful and precious than anything he has ever seen before.


End file.
